Razões Para Continuar Respirando
by Odd Ellie
Summary: No fim da guerra Jaime foge para Braavos, e ele leva Brienne junto com ele - future!fic - Jaime/Brienne


**Razões Para Continuar Respirando**

No último mês foram raras as noites em que Jaime não sonhava com suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de sua irmã, dos gritos dela, do ódio e do amor que ele sentia por ela mesmo enquanto ele estava a matando.

Brienne geralmente já estava acordada antes dele, os pesadelos faziam com que ele fizesse barulho demais certamente, embora ela nunca tivesse reclamado com ele como ela provavelmente devia ter feito. E naquela noite não foi diferente. E ela estava olhando pra ele com aqueles enormes olhos azuis cheios de pena, ele odiava aquele olhar e ele estava o recebendo quase toda noite desde que eles tinham embarcado no navio rumo a Braavos.

"Então me observando dormindo de novo Brienne ? Tsc, tsc, tsc os outros vão começar a falar garota"

Mesmo na escuridão ele conseguia ver que tinha feito Brienne ficar um pouco vermelha, isso lhe trouxe um pouco de satisfação. Brienne ignorou o comentário e disse :

"Você está bem ?"

"Bem você poderia ter nos arranjado uma cabine melhor, nós da casa Lannister estamos acostumados a uma certa mordomia. E também essa falta de uma mão ainda está me incomodando"

"Eu estou falando sério Jaime"

"Eu também, você já tentou fazer tudo com uma mão só ?"

"Então você não estava sonhando com a sua irmã ?"

Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse perguntado Jaime teria mentido, mas Brienne o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando ele não estava falando a verdade. Então ele apenas deu de ombros e disse :

"Eu estou bem, volte a dormir"

"Você tem certeza ?"

"Pode deixar que caso eu sinta uma necessidade súbita de um abraço eu te acordo"

"Boa noite Jaime"

"Boa noite Brienne"

.

.

.

Quando eles partiram o Porto Real era uma cidade sem nenhum Rei ou Rainha. Ele sempre soube que caso Tommen e Myrcella morressem sua irmã ia ficar desolada e com raiva, mas o que ele viu passava disso, ele viu loucura, ele viu Aerys. Até as palavras dela eram similares, queimar a cidade, queimar o mundo, queimar todos. Ele matou os outros dois homem da guarda real que estavam presentes primeiro, depois o piromancer. Foi o melhor que ele lutou desde que tinha perdido sua mão, embora essa tenha sido uma vitória bem amarga. Mas na hora de mata-la como ele havia feito com Aerys há tantos anos atrás a sua espada caiu, ele a beijou, ele a implorou para fugir antes que os exércitos inimigos chegassem, que ele a amava, que ele podia dar a ela mais filhos, que ele poderia lhe dar a vida que ela sempre quis.

Cersei olhou para ele com desprezo em seus olhos e disse :

" O que eu sempre quis foi ser Rainha ! Eu deveria ter me casado com Rhaegar ! E se eu tivesse Jaime eu teria te largado sem hesitar, você foi um prêmio de consolação e um bem pequeno. E AGORA MEU PRINCIPE E A MINHA PRINCESA FORAM TIRARADOS DE MIM, SE VOCÊ QUER IR EMBORA VÁ, EU TENHO MAIS CAVALEIROS E MAIS PESSOAS QUE SABEM COMO LIDAR COM FOGO, VÁ EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE MANDE PRA UMA CELA OU MANDE CORTAR A SUA OUTRA M-"

E aí as mãos dele estavam no pescoço dela, a de ouro e a de carne e osso, e não pararam de estar até ela estar morta.

Foi Brienne que o achou chorando em cima do corpo de Cersei, e foi ela que o arrastou para fora do palácio, e de alguma maneira conseguiu um lugar para eles no próximo navio para Braavos. Naquele dia ele fez tudo que ela disse sem protestar, sem jogar nem uma resposta sarcástica, em retrospecto ele achava que se ela não estivesse lá ele estaria completamente perdido no que fazer, como em um sonho que ele teve uma vez em que a única coisa iluminada, a única coisa que fazia sentido em todo o caos que o cercava era ela.

.

.

.

Ele não devia estar vivo, ele passou a sua vida com a certeza que ele morreria junto com Cersei, cada segundo que ele respirava era um choque. Não seria tão difícil assim se matar, ele podia amarrar os lençóis da cama e fazer uma forca, ou ver se Brienne deixava a sua espada para trás e usá-la para esse fim. Mas assim que ele pensava em alguma maneira de morrer vinha a imagem o rosto de Brienne ao encontrar o corpo dele.

Era apenas isso na lista de prós para continuar vivendo, ele tinha perdido tudo que fora importante para ele durante toda a sua vida mas se ele se matasse Brienne acharia o corpo dele e ficaria assustada e triste e provavelmente se culparia como uma idiota. Não devia ser o suficiente isso, mas de alguma maneira isso o tinha impedido durante todo aquele mês de viagem, e o mais irritante era que ele tinha certeza que continuaria sendo o suficiente.

Talvez uma parte dele realmente morreu junto com Cersei, Jaime pensou naquela noite vendo Brienne adormecer na cama ao lado, do mesmo jeito que uma parte morreu quando ele cortou a garganta de Aerys, mas ele ainda estava ali, vivo e respirando. E com Brienne.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
